


The Aftermath

by books_are_painkillers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Sex, after battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_are_painkillers/pseuds/books_are_painkillers
Summary: Set in the night after the battle of New York against Loki. Natasha and Clint stay at the Stark Tower and Clint has nightmares. Natasha is still shocked that she nearly lost him today.





	The Aftermath

They finished their shwarma and paid for their meals. “You can stay the night, I guess”, Stark said suddenly after they had been walking for a few minutes. Natasha, who was walking with Clint a few metres in front of the rest, turned her head. “Why?”, asked she. “Because I don't think that any of you have a place to crash tonight, plus I hardly think people would exactly welcome Hawkeye on the helicarrier”, Stark said calmly. Natasha grabbed Clint's arm, who was looking at Stark with anger in his eyes. Clint started to walk faster and disappeared around the next corner and Natasha looked at Tony like she was about to kill him. Tony slowly raised his hands. “I'm sorry, that's the truth. So, you want a bed?”, he asked and everybody nodded. “Guess I won't be able to catch a flight to nowhere tonight”, Bruce murmured. “I would very much like to accept your offer, Mr Stark”, Thor added. “Thank you”, Steve said. “Agent Romanoff?”, Tony asked. “I don't know yet, I have to find Clint first and I will tell you then”, she said. “Hold on “, Tony answered and held up a phone. “Agent Barton has arrived at the Stark Tower”, he continued after tapping on the screen for a few seconds. “You could come to the tower with us and talk to Agent Barton then”, Steve suggested. Natasha agreed and they walked to the tower in silence.

 

Clint was standing at the entrance when they arrived. “Hey there”, Natasha said quietly. “Hey”, Clint answered and smiled carefully. “You wanna come in”, Stark shouted and held the door open. Natasha looked at Clint who shrugged. She just raised an eyebrow at him and stared at him until he said: “Okay, guess it's the best we're gonna get tonight” and brushed past Tony. “We will stay”, Natasha explained to Tony. “That I had figured out as well”, he said and followed them.

When they got together in the foyer, Tony explained:”Since there is no shortage of floors, which I find very surprising after the Hulk kicked the shit out of Loki – and my top floor – I have decided that everybody can have his own floor to calm down after the battle”. Everybody seemed to be happy to be able to put some distance between themselves and the other Avengers, except for Natasha who looked skeptical but quickly hid her facial expressions under a mask of emotionlessness. They took the elevator and got dropped off on their floors. Clint was one floor above Natasha, it was the highest floor out of those Tony had given to the Avengers. “Thought you liked the view”, Tony said. “I do, thank you”, Clint answered and stepped out of the elevator. Natasha was checking out her floor, looking for possible security breaches and checking ever inch of the place. After she had inspected the whole floor twice she wanted to go see Clint, but when she stepped into the elevator and asked Jarvis to bring her up to his floor, the AI answered “I don't think that's a good idea right now, Agent Romanoff. It appears that Agent Barton would prefer being left alone right now” “Okay. Thank you, Jarvis”, Natasha said friendly and stepped out of the elevator to return to her bedroom. It was already late at night, so she decided to take a shower to get cleaned up after the battle, hoping Clint was asleep already. She checked the drawers for some sweat pants and a pullover, finding both and taking it into the bathroom as well as a gun – you could never be careful enough. The shower had a massage function which she greatly appreciated. The hot water slowly unwind her muscles and she started to relax under the water. After a long shower she took a towel that laid there. After drying herself and dressing in the clothes she had found in the drawer she began drying her hair but gave up quickly. She didn't feel like blow-drying it so she just picked up her gun and went to bed, putting the gun on the night stand and a knife under her pillow. She didn't trust this place. She was almost asleep when she heard a noise and opened her eyes while simultaneously grabbing her gun. The door opened and she could make out Clint's silhouette in the spare light. She put her gun down again and pretended to be asleep, ready to grab her knife from below her pillow. He closed the door and got in bed next to her. As he moved closer to her she could feel the heat radiating from him and he smelled like shower gel and sweat. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing a t shirt when he moved even closer to her and touched her arm. “It's me”, he whispered quietly, more to himself than to her. She started to relax again and opened her eyes. “Hey”, she whispered and smiled at him. “Hey”, he answered and attempted to smile back. “Can't sleep?”, she asked. “Nightmares”, he answered. She nodded and whispered “Good night”, turning to her side. Clint put an arm around her waist and snuggled into her, whispering “Good night, Tasha”. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Later that night she was woken up by Clint turning and murmuring. She turned around to face him, and he was still asleep. “Clint”, she said quietly. He showed no reaction, so she repeated his name, louder this time. When he still showed no sign of response she touched him carefully. He opened his eyes, clearly panicking. “Clint? It's me, Natasha. You're safe, I'm here”, she said calmly. After staring at her for a few seconds he started to relax, his view becoming more clear. “Nat”, he said quiet. “Did I wake you up?” “Yes”, she answered. “But I don't care. What happened?” “Nightmare”, he said. “What are they about?”, Natasha asked despite knowing better. “Loki, today, what I've done”, Clint answered and turned his head away from her. “Hey, look at me!”, Natasha demanded. “None of the things that happened were your fault. He controlled you, he made you do that!” “Is that what you think? Because Stark was right, you know just as well as me that I wouldn't have been welcome at Shield today” “Nobody would've done anything to you, I would have been there with you”, Natasha promised him. When he looked at her doubtingly, she moved a bit closer to him. “I will always there for you, I promise”. She touched his chest and looked him in the eyes, trying to put everything in her look. He finally nodded and she kissed him on the forehead, turned around and closed her eyes again. Clint moved close to her again and hugged her from behind.

After what felt like ten minutes, she got woken up by him turning again. This time, she understood what he was saying. “No, leave her alone. Don't touch her, don't touch Nat. She doesn't deserve this, leave her alone”. He was sweating and looked panicked despite having his eyes closed. She whispered “Clint, wake up”, and brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead before touching his arm. He grabbed her wrist, holding her as if she was the villain. When she freed her wrist, he started to punch the air. Avoiding his hits and trying to get a hold of him, she finally decided to just straddle him. Sitting on top of him, she got a hold of both of his arms and pressed them down into the mattress, leaning forward. Clint opened his eyes and nearly jumped at the sight of Natasha right in front of his face. “Another nightmare, you started hitting me”, she explained without letting go of him. “And”, he cleared his throat. “And why are you sitting on top of me?” “I had to get a hold of both of your hands”, Natasha explained. “Oh, uhm, okay”, Clint answered sounding somewhat uncomfortable. “I'm sorry I hit you”, he apologised. “Well you didn't actually hit me, but you were very close a few times”, Natasha said. “I'm sorry”, Clint whispered. “No, I can handle it”, Natasha said. Clint lifted his hand to brush a streak of Natasha's hair out of her face. She was still only millimetres away from his face, and he stared in her eyes for multiple minutes. “Tasha”, he whispered and Natasha bent over and kissed him. After a few surprised moments he started kissing her back, she felt so good after those nightmares. He felt her tongue at his lips, demanding entrance which he happily granted. When they finally broke apart gasping for air, he just looked at her askingly. “I'm sorry, I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you again, not after today. It was driving me crazy the whole day and I regretted not having done this earlier when you were turned today”. He didn't answer but kissed her again instead. After a few minutes of making out Natasha began to take off her sweatshirt. Clint stopped kissing her and put a hand on her arm. “Are you sure about that? I mean I-”, he started to ask but Natasha interrupted him by kissing him hard and then taking it off completely. He kissed her again and started touching her stomach, slowly raising his hands to her breasts. He touched her nipples until they were hard and broke the kiss take one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned lightly and slid down his body until she felt his erection through both of their pants. Natasha ground against it and moaned louder. Clint took her other nipple in his mouth and started to caress the other one with his hand. Then, he suddenly flipped them around so that she was beneath him and kissed her again, pulling down her pants and moving down her body while kissing every inch of it. He moved to her hips and went to kiss her ankles and up her legs, her upper thighs until he had her begging for him to touch her. He pressed his mouth on her clitoris and started sucking and licking gently. Natasha moaned loud and he quickly pressed a hand on her mouth, not knowing how easily she could be heard. With his other hand he entered a finger into her, moving slowly in and out while he continued to lick and suck. He entered another finger and increased his speed. After some time he took his hand away from her mouth to touch her breasts instead. Natasha panted “Clint, I'm gonna come”. He just shrugged and increased his speed even more, licking and sucking harder now. She came with a muffled scream and he licked her through her orgasm.

When she calmed down he went to kiss her hungrily again, his erection straining against his pants, being harder than ever before, and she flipped them over again and sat on top of him. She slid down his body and pulled off his pants to free his erection. When she carefully touched it, Clint audibly stopped breathing for a few seconds. She smiled and whispered: “Breathe”, then she continued to caress him with her hand and took the head in her mouth. After a few minutes Clint began to breathe harder and pulled Natasha up to kiss her again. When she moved down to meet his hips with hers he stopped her and asked: “Are you sure about this? I mean Loki.. It's been less than 24 hours since you-” Natasha interrupted Clint by kissing him. “I am. I trust you and I know that you would never do anything that could harm me”, she whispered. Clint nodded and Natasha went further down when he stopped her again. “I don't have a... a”, he stuttered. “No condom needed”, Natasha said smiling. “Are you sure?”, Clint asked. “Yes, I am”, she answered. “Okay”, he said and let go of her wrist to let her slide down further while kissing him like her life depended on it. After a few more minutes of just kissing she reached beneath her and lead herself on him. When he entered her both of them gasped at the sensation. She slowly lowered herself on him until she had taken him in completely. After a minute she slowly raised herself up before going down again. A moan slipped out of the two of them. Clint grabbed Natasha's hips to help her find a rhythm. After a few minutes of moaning and the sounds of kissing Clint flipped them over once again without slipping out of her. Natasha lifted her legs and put them around his hips and Clint groaned as he sled even deeper in her. Natasha grabbed Clint's back and held onto him while scratching over his back with her nails. Clint groaned louder at the feeling of pain mixed with lust and thrust into her harder and faster. He continuously fastened his pace, which had Natasha moaning loud enough that he put a hand over her mouth, worrying the others could hear her. Natasha could tell he was close by the way his thrusts became more erratic and uncontrolled and she was close too. He thrust into her again, again, and then she was coming, harder than ever before and screaming. Clint kissed her to catch her screams in his mouth, and he could feel her muscles contracting around him. That pulled him over the edge too. He groaned and thrust into her without any control as he came in her. Afterwards he broke down on top of her and attempted to roll down from her but she held him on top of her. “You don't hurt me”, Natasha whispered and Clint nodded thankfully, not sure whether he had been able to actually move.

After a couple of minutes he picked up his head and kissed her. When he rolled off her and pulled out, both of them moaned. Clint turned his head to look at Natasha. “What was that?”, he asked. “When I fought against you, the thought that I might have to kill you couldn't leave my mind and I was so scared, but luckily hitting you hard was enough. I wanted to tell you when you woke up, but I kind of didn't dare. Then we had to fight and I was so scared something could happen to you or you would get yourself killed trying to make up for whatever Loki made you do. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you and when you woke me up from nightmares about Loki twice, I just got so desperate and scared and I had to... I had to show you, somehow..”, Natasha explained quietly, not looking at Clint. “What did you want to tell me after I woke up?”, Clint asked whispering. “Hey, Tasha”, he turned towards Natasha completely and took her chin in his hands. “Look at me”, he whispered. “What is it”, he asked again and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. “Talk to me” “I...”. Clint looked at her. “I fell in love with you. I'm sorry and I know it's wrong and you don't feel the same way and I shouldn't love you because we're partners and that could put our lives in danger and love is for children and it's stupid but I can't help it”, she said quietly and fast without looking at him. “I.. What?”, Clint asked. “Oh my god. I..”, he stuttered and ran his fingers through his hair. “I honestly don't know what to say, I.. Wow, that came very unexpected”, he said slowly. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. Now we are going to get assigned to new partners because you can't work with me anymore and I feel so bad, I ruined everything”, she got more quiet with every word. “No. No! Nonononono. You didn't ruin anything, I promise. Um.. I.. just wow! Look, I don't really know how to say that, but I kind of have feelings for you too. A lot. For a rather long time”, Clint said suddenly. “Oh fuck it”, he then said loud, leaned over her and kissed Natasha passionately. “I love you too”, he said after he let go of her. “A lot” “Oh”, Natasha said. “That's very unexpected”. “We will figure this out, I promise. And I don't want a new partner. We're a team, remember?”, Clint asked. Natasha nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been stuck in my head for quite a while now.. Also my first smut and I'm not an English native, so I really hope it isn't too bad!


End file.
